Farm Heroes Super Saga Wikia
Welcome to the ! We’re a collaborative community website about Farm Heroes Super Saga that anyone can edit, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Main topics of this community *''Farm Heroes Super Saga'' is a "match three" game, which means you have to match three or more items of the same type in order collect/remove them from the game board. In Farm Heroes Super Saga the objects you’ll collect are the cute-as-a-button cropsies (water, carrot, plum, tomato, pear and banana). All cropsies have different personalities. *''Creating matches'': Creating a match is simple, touch and hold the cropsie you want to move and then swipe in a direction, either left, right, up or down. When you move that cropsie, if it creates a match, it will disappear from the board. If not, your cropsie will move back to its original position. *''Cropsie value'': You’ll notice that some cropsies have a little number on their bottom right-hand corner; this number represents how many cropsies it’s worth! So if you collect three cropsies and each has a little number two at the bottom, you’ve actually collected six cropsies! Cropsies gain extra value when you create a match of four or above. However, if they are normal cropsies, they will only hold their value for one turn. Super Cropsies are awesome because: they never lose their value and they increase in value far quicker than normal cropsies. *''Match types'': (1) Creating a match of four in a square will create a Super Cropsie!; (2) Collecting four cropsies will add 1 point of value to adjacent cropsies; (3) Five cropsies in a row will remove all cropsies of the same type off the board; (4) Creating a T or L shaped match of 5 cropsies will create a line blast that adds 2 points of value to all affected Cropsies that are part of collection requirement. *''Game modes'': So we’ve got the basics down, you know how to swipe, you can create matches, form and collect super cropsies but now we have to put this knowledge to work. In Farm Heroes Super Saga each level you play will have an objective and these objectives differ depending the game mode. *''Country Show'': The Country Show is the awesome new ‘meta-game’ in Farm Heroes Super Saga, where you can win fame and coins by growing your very own cropsie. Each week, players are automatically entered into a new Country Show and they will have that week to grow the biggest cropsie they can: (1) Growing your cropsie is easy, each time you play a level, you’ll receive stars; the better you do at a level, the more stars you get; (2) Which is important because stars are used to feed your cropsie; (3) There are five tiers in the Country Show with tier one being the best. The higher the tier, the more coins you gain to use on boosters in the in-game shop! *'Boosters': Boosters (Watering Can, Gardening Glove, Collection Basket) are that little extra helping hand that can save you pulling out your hair or punching a hole in the fabric of reality in frustration. Boosters can be purchased from the store for gold bars or with coins gained in from the Country Show! *''Farm Heroes Super Saga'' is released now on both web and mobile devices, so we start to create the level articles slowly. Which of the levels are you now? Between 1 to 100 Between 101 to 200 Between 201 to 300 Between 301 to 400 Between 401 to 500 Between 501 to 600 Between 601 to 700 701 or more I finished all levels! I am just waiting for the next update. Latest activity Category:Browse